C'était un matin comme les autres
by Miss Poulpy
Summary: C'était un matin comme les autres, ou quand les perso de One Piece débarquent à la maison. Série de One Shot et de Drabbles. [HIATUS]
1. Zoro

Hello tout le monde.

Ceci est ma première histoire et j'espère ne sera pas la dernière. Je m'essaye enfin à l'écriture!

J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira même si je la trouve un peu courte. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour les prochains chapitres, mais comme il l'est dit dans mon profil, je n'ai pas réellement le temps en ce moment. Je serai plus tranquille pendant les vacances d'été.

Les paroles en **gras **correspondent à ma conscience, ou bon sens, ou un truc du genre. Celles en i_talique_ sont donc mes pensées. Enfin j'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartiendra à Monkey D Luffy! *fuis un certain Oda furieux*

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres, mis à part que j'avais l'appartement pour moi toute seule, le reste de la famille étant parti en vacances. Je me lève donc, un bazar sans nom à la place de ce qui me sers de cheveux, avec un air de Je-retournerai-bien-dans-mon-lit sur le visage. Je confirme, le matin et moi ça fait deux, ou trois ou… Bref.

C'est donc dans un état semi-comateux que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, me préparant mon bol de chocolat chaud Nesquik, oui je carbure toujours à ceci la matin même à 19 ans passés. Pendant que mon petit déjeuner chauffe, je vais donc ouvrir les volets et aérer les différentes pièces de la maison toujours avec la tête de zombie qui me caractérise. Terminant par la salle de bain, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je sorte la plante verte de la baignoire avant de me faire couler un bon bain bouillant. Et c'est sur cette pensée, ainsi que la magnifique sonnerie du micro-onde que je décide de retourner dans la cuisine.

Attendez voir une minute… **Depuis quand tu as une plante verte dans la baignoire** **? **Demi tour, direction la salle de bain, prenant au passage un objet non identifié, sommeil quand tu nous tiens, des fois que la plante verte soit dangereuse. **Ma vieille tu as trop regardé Harry Potter. **Je m'approche donc lentement et silencieusement de la baignoire, et c'est à ce moment que j'entends une légère respiration .**Ca ne serrai pas la tienne des fois ? **_Oh toi dans ma tête ça va hein je sais quand même quand ce n'est pas moi qui respire ! _Je disais donc que je m'approchais de la baignoire, et j'aperçois donc quelqu'un dormant dedans, un soit disant quelqu'un avec des cheveux verts, mon cerveau fait TILT quant à la comparaison avec nos amis les végétaux. L'individu, de chevelure verte donc, possédait une cicatrice verticale à son œil gauche, trois boucles d'oreille à l'oreille (gauche toujours), il portait un kimono vert ne cachant pas une grande cicatrice lui barrant le torse ainsi que trois sabres sur son côté droit. _Ah bah il est bien dangereux en fait_. Et là le choc, le brouillard se dissipant de mon cerveau, je me pose la plus grande question de l'univers :

-Mais que fait Roronoa Zoro dans ma baignoire ?

Le dit Zoro ouvre son œil à ce moment là ._ Et merde j'ai pensé à voix haute ! _**Crétine ! **Et je me retrouve la seconde suivante avec un sabre sous la gorge .

-T'es qui ? Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Parle ou je te tranche la gorge !

_Sans déconner j'avais pas remarqué. _**Quel sens de l'observation. **Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'annonce donc :

-Euh salut, vous êtes en ce moment chez moi, enfin chez mes parents, et plus précisément dans la baignoire. Sinon je suis venu vous réveiller et je suis Marine.

-Marine hein ?

Je sens le sabre s'appuyer sur la peau de ma gorge et je panique.

-AH NON PAS MARINE DANS CE SENS LA ! C'EST MON PRENOM ! ME TUEZ PAS SIOUPLAIT !

**Et c'est ainsi qu'on passe pour la plus grande trouillarde du monde devant celui qui veut être le plus grand sabreur du monde… **_J'essaye de sauver ma peau hein donc chut là haut._

-Mouai, on verra si tu ne me tapes pas sur le système.

Moment de silence. Je me détend légèrement et…

-Sinon c'est déjà le matin ?

Et je m'éclate la tête contre le bord de la baignoire devant une de ses répliques qui nous fait tous marrer.

Je me réveille et réalise que je suis dans mon lit, avec Manu dans le 6/9 à la radio. Je pars vérifier la présence ou non de notre Marimo préféré et c'est avec désespoir que je me dis :

-Et merde c'était qu'un rêve.

Je pars donc me faire mon petit déjeuner sans faire plus attention à la bosse se formant sur mon front.

The End ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme la plupart des auteurs, je ne dis pas non à une petite review. Histoire de me dire si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographes ou de style ou de... Enfin vous voyez je suppose? **Non ils ne voient pas je crois... **_Oh toi je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis._

Je vais essayer de voir pour un prochain chapitre d'ici ce week-end sinon vous aller devoir être patient à cause de la reprise des cours.

Bonne soirée à tous chers lecteurs.

Miss Poulpy


	2. Brook

Hello tout le monde.

Voici mon deuxième petit One Shot. Je posterai un OS par semaine (le week-end), je n'en ai que quelques uns d'avance et je reprends les cours lundi, donc ça va être plus difficille de trouver le temps pour écrire, même si j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête.

**RAR :**

**blabla** **:**_ Et bien suite à ta review, et l'idée que je me suis fais de la suite, j'ai donc modifié pour en faire un recueil de OS. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura du Yaoi, enfin sauf si j'ai une idée miraculeuse jaillissant de mon petit cerveau. Sinon je suis heureuse que tu aimes le principe._

**Ananimny : **_Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, et pour tout te dire, j'ai ricané comme une cinglée en mettant Zoro dans ma baignoire. Bref, j'espère que celui là aura le même effet._

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Oda-sensei, jusqu'à ce que Luffy lui raffle!

Comme toujours, la conscience est en **gras **et les pensées en _italique. _

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres, enfin un matin d'Halloween comme les autres. Mon père au travail, ma mère en course avec le plus jeune de mes deux petits frères et le plus grand parti faire je ne sais quoi je ne sais où chez un de ses copains sûrement. Je me lève et vais préparer mon petit déjeuner toujours composé du fameux Nesquik. Pendant que mon bol chauffe je vais préparer mes affaires pour le passage à la salle de bain qui suivra, en voyant ma tête dans un des miroirs et surtout l'état de mes cheveux, un shampoing s'impose.

Je retourne donc dans la cuisine et déguste donc mon petit déjeuner en écoutant les âneries de notre cher Manu du 6/9. _Des bêtises dès le matin c'est tellement génial. _**Quand on voit l'état de ta santé mentale j'en suis moins sûre… **_Oh toi je vais te ! _**Tu vas me quoi ? Je suis dans ta tête espèce de folle ! **

Et c'est sur cette magnifique bagarre avec moi-même que je range mes couverts et fait tourner le lave-vaisselle pour me diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain. Tout d'abord lavage de chico (ou de dents si vous préférez) puis direction la douche avec shampoing, gel douche et tout ce qu'il faut pour être propre, je ne vous fait pas un dessin.

Après une bonne demi- heure de douche, et une salle de bain transformée en sauna, l'avantage quand personne ne fait la queue pour la place, je vais donc me sécher les cheveux tout en chantonnant la chanson la plus connue de l'univers de la piraterie :

-Binkusu no sake wo  
Todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze, kimakase  
Nami Makase

Shio no mukou de  
Yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya, wa wo kaku  
Tori no uta

Puis j'entends quelqu'un m'accompagnant au piano. Perplexe, je me dis que mon premier frère, ayant fait un peu de piano avant de s'en désintéresser, a reconnu ce que je chantais et à sorti mes partitions pour jouer. Je termine donc de m'habiller et sors direction le salon toujours en chantonnant des Yohohoho à tout va. Arrivée au salon, j'observe dos à moi celui que je pense être mon frère, doté d'une coupe afro noir, d'un boa orange sur une veste noire, ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge à fleur blanche. L'individu se lève, toujours de dos, et je me sens petite comparée à lui.

\- Hey frangin tu as décidé de mettre des échasses pour Halloween, tu ne te trouvais pas déjà assez grand comme ça ?

Puis il se retourne, et j'aperçoit qu'il porte un costume de squelette.

\- Wouah trop cool, tu t'es déguisé en Brook. Franchement chapeau, le costume est très réussi. Tu vas récupérer un max de bonbecs avec ça.

Puis soudain je me met à réfléchir. **Euh ton frangin était pas censé être sorti ?** _Si pourquoi ?_ **Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais t'as vraiment pas un gramme de jugeote ma pauvre !**

\- Euh frérot ?

\- Mademoiselle, il semblerait que je ne soit point votre frère. Et que j'ignore totalement pourquoi je suis ici. Pourriez vous éclairer ma lanterne ?

-Oh euh. Je m'appelle Marine. Vous êtes ici chez moi, enfin chez mes parents. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi vous êtes ici. Et vous êtes ? Vous ressemblez fortement à un certain Brook en tous cas, joli costume.

**On ne t'a pas appris que l'on ne parle pas aux inconnus ? Et de demander à ce qu'ils se présentent avant de te présenter toi-même ? **_Euh si mais j'y ai pas pensé… _**Pathétique…**

\- Charmante demoiselle, mon nom est bien Brook. Et comme vous le voyez je suis un squelette ambulant.

_Ok il doit être à fond dans son personnage celui là…_

\- Puis-je vous demander une faveur s'il vous plait ?

-Euh oui, dans la mesure du possible.

-Mademoiselle, voudriez vous bien me montrer votre petite culotte ?

A cette phrase j'eu alors la réaction la plus éloignée de celle que je m'imaginais avoir en réalisant que j'avais probablement le véritable Brook en face de moi :

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Hurlai-je, puis je me pris la porte dans la figure en cherchant à fuir.

Je me réveille des sueurs froides dans le dos quand je repense au squelette pervers presque centenaire et à sa demande récurrente qui me fais bien marrer en temps normal. Je me lève donc direction le salon et mis à pars un fauteuil de piano que je remet en place je ne trouve rien d'anormal.

\- J'ai bien envie de dire dommage ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais c'était flippant en fait.

Et sur ces mots je parti me préparer mon petit déjeuner sans m'interroger sur l'origine des picotements et rougeurs que j'avais au visage.

The End ~~~

* * *

Yohohoho, vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si ça vous a plu, ou si certaines choses sont à corriger.

Le prochain OS sera avec notre ami Chopper. Et si vous êtes sage, y'aura peut-être de la barbe à Papa avec.

Bon week-end à tous.

Miss Poulpy


	3. Chopper

Salut salut.

Comme promis Chopper! L'inspiration m'est venue alors que justement j'étais malade (la poisse). Personnelement je ne le rangerai pas dans la catégorie humour. A vous de voir ce que vous en pensez.

**RAR :**

**Ananimny :** Voila la suite '3' ~~

**Walker :** Je ne connais pas Little Nemo, mais j'irai voir ça quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps.

**Sayo Shona : **C'est court je l'admet, j'essaye de travailler dessus justement. Par contre celui là est encore plus court que les précédents je te le dis de suite.

**Shamliu : **Ta remarque m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne sais pas comment rendre ça un peu moins perturbant. C'est un peu un dialogue entre point de vue du narrateur et de l'auteur... Sinon on a qu'à dire que c'est ma marque de fabrique =D

Disclaimer : One piece n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, sinon Ace, Barbe Blanche et compagnie, seraient toujours là. *commence à pleurer*

Rappel : En **gras **la conscience (ou pdv de l'auteur pour ceux qui préfèrent) et en _italique _les pensées (ou pdv du narrateur).

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres, enfin plus ou moins comme les autres. Et oui, mon système immunitaire soit disant en béton n'a pas tenu le choc. Je suis donc malade comme un chien. Je me lève donc, enroule les couvertures autour de moi et vais me rouler en boule dans le canapé en pleurant sur mon bol de Nesquik que je ne risque pas de boire avant un petit moment. _MON NESQUIIIIIIIK BOUHOUHOU ! _**Mais qui m'a foutu une imbécile pareil… Ah oui… Moi…**

La mort dans l'âme, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Mon teint de cachet d'aspirine et les énormes cernes sous mes yeux, se reflétant dans le miroir, j'essaye de relativiser en me disant que ça pourrait être pire. J'aurais dû ne rien penser du tout quand j'aperçoit que maintenant je fais de la fièvre… Un magnifique 39, c'est t'y pas beau ? **Tu l'as bien cherché ! **_Maaaaiiiieeeeuuuhhh !_

Je sors donc après un minimum de toilette, faudrait pas choper une autre saleté, puis me dirige vers la cuisine, direction l'armoire à pharmacie. J'essaye de faire abstraction de la nourriture que mes frères ont encore dû oublié de ranger et cherche désespérément de quoi faire chuter ma fièvre. Ma petite victoire du jour, je trouve des Efferalgan qui trainaient tout au fond de l'armoire et les plonge dans un verre d'eau. Je vais me refaire un stock de mouchoirs le temps que les cachets se dissolvent, puis revient avaler cul-sec le verre en essayant de réprimer une grimace. _Yeurk j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus horribles que la dernière fois._

Je décide donc de retourner me coucher, et une fois allongée dans mon lit je me met à serrer la première peluche à portée de main. Cette dernière émet un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un grognement, mais je ne cherche pas à savoir, me disant que je délirais à cause de la fièvre. Je resserre donc mon étreinte jusqu'à sentir la peluche me donner des coups dans le ventre, là où ça fait bien mal. Je l'éloigne donc de moi et malgré mon état semi-comateux j'arrive à comprendre :

\- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE ! EN PLUS J'AI FAILLI MOURIR ETOUFFE !

Je marmonne la bouche pâteuse :

-Je savais pas que la peluche raton laveur des frangins pouvait parler.

\- JE SUIS UN RENNE PAS UN RATON LAVEUR !

Puis on se met à se détailler. J'arrive à voir une espèce de chapeau bleu avec une croix blanche au travers du voile devant mes yeux. Je me demande donc où j'ai bien pu voir un chapeau si familier pendant que le petit renne parlant observait mon état plus que lamentable. **TU AS BIEN DIS PARLANT ? **_Peut-être… Je sais pas, je suis pas en état de réfléchir… _Puis, alors que l'illumination miraculeuse, on peut le dire, se fait dans mon cerveau, le renne s'exclame :

-AH MAIS TU EST MALADE ! VITE UN MEDECIN !

Souriant faiblement je murmure donc :

-Chopper, c'est toi le médecin…

-Ah oui désolé.

Chopper se met donc rapidement à m'ausculter alors que je tente de rester désespérément éveillée. Je ne cherche pas à me poser des questions qui me paraissent inutiles sur le moment, tels que : comment notre renne au nez bleu à fini dans ma chambre et pourquoi il est ici. **Ouah tu dois vraiment pas être en état alors. **Puis je sens à peine Chopper me faire une injection d'antibiotiques, lorsqu'il m'annonce :

-Voilà, je te conseille de rester au lit pour la journée. Ta fièvre devrait avoir disparu d'ici demain matin.

Hochant faiblement la tête et sentant les bras de Morphée m'entourant, je dis donc d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Merci docteur Chopper.

Je n'ai cependant qu'à peine le temps de le voir se dandiner en me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, que non ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir que je l'appelle docteur, que je fini par m'endormir un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me réveille, comme si de rien n'était, complètement guérie. Me demandant si tout cela était un rêve, mais ne voyant pas la moindre trace du passage de Chopper, je hausse les épaules et me lève direction la cuisine pour mon bol de Nesquik. Je n'avais pas remarqué le pansement présent sur mon bras gauche.

The End ^-^

* * *

Et un de plus, un.

Le même blabla que d'habitude : Vous avez aimez? Certaines choses sont à corriger (j'ai pas de béta donc je fais comme je peu)? Vous pouvez laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir un mesage après une journée de cours.

En parlant de cours, j'ai beau essayer, je vous en prie ne me tapez pas, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps d'écrire et je n'ai plus la tête à réfléchir à de nouvelles idées de bêtises (ou non) pouvant aller dans un scénario. Il me reste donc deux OS de réserve. Si jamais vous avez fait un tour sur mon profil, je peux essayer de vous rédiger un OS dans le même style. J'aimerai éviter de mettre cette fiction en hiatus avant les concours, je sais à quel point c'est rageant de voir qu'une histoire n'avance plus. Bref, toute l'aide est la bienvenue pour ce recueil.

La semaine prochaine nous auront notre célèbre Luffy.

Bonne fin de week-end.

Miss Poulpy


	4. Luffy

Salut tout le monde.

Quatrième et avant dernier OS si je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps d'écrire et d'avoir le déclic pour les textes. C'est rageant de savoir que l'on a quelques idées mais qu'il est impossible de les mettre en forme.

Sinon je remercie, ceux qui suivent ou qui ont ajouté ce recueil à leur favoris.

Disclaimer : Le scénario m'appartient, à défaut de l'oeuvre originale. Mais un jour je l'aurai!

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres, mes frères à l'école et mes parents au travail, j'était donc seule : l'avantage (ou non) d'être en période de révision pour les concours. Je me lève donc et comme tous les jours, suis mon petit rituel consistant à me préparer mon petit déjeuner puis de préparer mes affaires pour un passage à la salle de bain pendant que le repas chauffe. Je m'apprête à ne faire qu'une bouchée de mon petit déjeuner lorsque le téléphone se met à sonner. Mécontente d'être interrompue lors de mon sacro-saint repas. _J'ai faiiim bordel, qui ose appeler à cette heure ? _**Tu as toujours faim… **Je me dirige donc vers le téléphone et m'arme de patience face à l'interlocuteur.

-Non je ne suis pas retraitée j'ai 19 ans, non je n'ai pas besoin d'une maison j'ai 19 ans, toujours pas de travail COMMENT PUIS-JE AVOIR LES MOYENS DE ME PAYER UNE MAISON ALORS QUE JE SUIS TOUJOURS CHEZ MES PARENTS CAR JE SUIS UNE PUTAIN D'ETUDIANTE QUI N'A PAS LE TEMPS D'AVOIR UN TRAVAIL A CAUSE DE MON EMPLOI DU TEMPS !

Et c'est sur cette magnifique réplique que je raccroche au nez de l'idiot et retourne à la cuisine. _Encore un qui a réussi à me mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin… _Puis je met mes couverts au lave-vaisselle tout en grommelant que j'avais encore faim. **Attend voir trente secondes, tu n'étais pas censée manger avec l'appel du crétin de service ? **_Si pourquoi ? _**Alors pourquoi tu viens de débarrasser la table alors que tu n'a rien avalé ? **_C'est une très bonne question qui mérite réflexion._ Ne me posant pas plus de question que ça, je vais de ce pas me préparer un nouveau bol de Nesquik que je regarde tranquillement tourner dans le micro-onde. _Plus vite PLUS VITE j'ai faim…. _**Mon dieu… **Et c'est sur le magnifique TING que je me précipite sur mon bol et m'installe à table une nouvelle fois. Sirotant avec amour mon jus de fruit, je vois du coin de l'œil une main se rapprocher de mon bol de chocolat chaud et :

-ZWIIIIP

Ca c'était le bruit de mon bol disparaissant je ne sais où. Partant à la poursuite de la main du voleur de petit déjeuner, je le trouve dans la salle à manger et lui fonce dessus tout en lui demandant gentiment de me rendre mon petit déjeuner :

\- REND MOI CA ESPECE DE VOLEUR J'AI LA DALLE !

Et ce dernier avale tout sous mes yeux effarés, oui oui même le bol avec. Cherchant à comprendre le tour de passe-passe, je détaille l'individu : veste rouge, foulard jaune servant de ceinture à un bermuda bleu, une paire de sandale. _Manquerait plus que le chapeau de paille et … _**Regarde sa tête avant de dire une ânerie ! **Et un chapeau de paille vissé sur son crâne. Mon cerveau se met enfin à fonctionner correctement malgré le manque de nourriture ingurgité **ARRETE DE PENSER AVEC TON ESTOMAC ! **Je le regarde donc avec des yeux effarés tandis qu'il me dit :

-Je suis Monkey D Luffy, et le roi des pirates ça sera moi !

Moment de silence… Il penche la tête sur le côté et me demande :

\- Et sinon t'es qui toi ?

-Euh je suis Marine.

\- Cool ! Dis tu veux bien rejoindre mon équipage, j'ai pas encore de Marine dedans .

Comprenant le quiproquo, je m'empresse de lui expliquer que non Marine n'est pas mon métier mais mon prénom et que non je ne rejoindrai pas son équipage, trop dangereux et j'ai d'autres trucs à faire. **Dis plutôt que t'as la trouille. **_Non juste un instinct de survie._ Sauf que peine perdue, on parle d'un des plus grands crétins (ou le numéro un plutôt, ça dépend de l'avis des gens) que le monde d'Oda n'est jamais porté. M'interrompant dans mes explications par un très élégant :

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim.

Je le vois se diriger vers la cuisine et m'empresse de le suivre. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû d'après ce que je peux voir. Le célèbre capitaine était en train de vider placards et réfrigérateur pour tout engloutir. La corbeille de fruit ne fit pas long feu non plus. Et c'est avec horreur que je m'exclame :

-Mes parents vont me tuer…

Je pars donc déprimer dans ma chambre sans faire attention à ce qui pouvait trainer par terre, puis je m'explose la face au sol en glissant sur une peau de banane. **Non mais quel cliché je vous jure.**

Je me réveille et courre vérifier que la nourriture est toujours là où elle devrait être, et si des fois un certain singe ne trainerait pas dans les parages. Constatant que un : tout était en place sauf un bol _sûrement cassé par un des frangins,_ deux : pas la moindre trace du capitaine débile à l'horizon, je me détends légèrement et me dis :

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve ayant tourné au cauchemar.

C'est sur ces mots que je vais me préparer mon bol de Nesquik sacré, sans pour autant avoir remarqué la pelure de banane qui trainait dans mes cheveux.

The End !

* * *

Voili voilou!

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Prochain OS sur Usopp. Je vous laisse poirauter à essayer de deviner qu'elle imbécilité il pourrait faire =D

Bonne fin de week-end.

Miss Poulpy


	5. Ussop

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut *évite un projectile* euh... *évite un nuée de projectiles* ME TUEZ PAS SIOUPLAIT!

Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas que je vous ai oublié, j'ai juste pas eu le temps ce week-end (je l'ai passé sur des devoirs) et hier soir j'ai quitté tard.

Bref cinquième OS avec Usopp et un invité surprise.

**RAR :**

**MalibuSmash :** Heureuse d'égayer tes journées, et oui Sherlock et Doctor Who sont ma religion (à défaut d'en avoir une vraie).

**Shamliu : **Bien sur que Luffy est taré, c'est le principe du personnage non? Sinon, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine, j'ai déjà pas eu le temps de poster à l'heure, encore désolée. Mais ce recueil ne s'arretera pas, enfin pas maintenant. Je travail sur mes futurs OS dans le train et pendant les cours (j'ai dû cacher ma feuille rapidement quand le prof ce demandait ce que je faisait... Les joies des cours de français/philo), et des persos de la Marine font parti de cette feuille.

Disclaimer : Je suis en train de racheter tous les droits de One Piece, bientôt il sera à moi. Mais pour l'instant : merci Oda-sama!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres, encore me direz vous. Je me lève donc de bonne humeur pour une fois, direction mon bol de Nesquik quotidien. Après un petit déjeuner sans élément perturbateur, je me dirige donc direction la salle de bain. Une fois ma toilette finie, j'allume mon téléphone et je reçoit un SMS de mon ami Geki.

_**Salut, si tu pouvais aller sur ton balcon ça serait sympa, j'ai un truc à te montrer.**_

Ah oui, Geki habite à quoi, environ 75 mètres de chez moi. Je vis au troisième et dernier étage de mon immeuble tandis que lui vis au septième et avant-dernier du sien. Il nous arrive de temps en temps de nous faire coucou depuis nos balcons et fenêtres respectifs quand on a vraiment rien d'autre à faire. **Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas d'autres conneries à faire. **_Humfff ! _Je lui réponds donc :

_**Je vais me chercher un pull, il fait froid le matin, et j'arrive.**_

Je vais donc me chercher un pull et au passage ouvrir tous les volets, finissant par ceux du balcon, histoire de bien le faire patienter. _Niark niark niark _**Mais quelle débile… **J'ouvre la porte fenêtre et pose un pied dehors lorsque :

\- PFUUIT

Un objet vert volant non identifié vient de me passer sous le nez. Cherchant à comprendre d'où viens l'OVVNI, j'en évite un deuxième en me baissant de justesse. Je rentre me cacher dans l'appartement et envoie un SMS à mon ami .

_**Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais ya des OVVNI qui veulent ma peau.**_

_**Des quoi ?**_

_**Des Objets Verts Volants Non Identifiés.**_

_**Ah…**_

_**Comment ça « Ah… » ?**_

Ne recevant pas de réponse, je vais chercher une paire de jumelles histoire de voir d'où viennent les projectiles. Je retourne sur le balcon et baisse les yeux pour voir atterrir à mes pieds une étrange plante verte. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit carnivore et… _**Dis pas de malheur, ça va encore se réaliser. **Quand d'un coup le végétal se redresse en face de moi. **Et merde… **

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Je hurle à en briser les vitres tout en balançant un coup de poing en réflexe, issu de mon instinct de survie, **Inexistant la plupart du temps…** _Oh toi !_ et fait passer par miracle la plante par-dessus la rambarde du de reprendre contenance, et vérifiant si je n'ai pas réveillé tout le quartier avec mon hurlement de Banshee, je met les jumelles devant mes yeux et aperçoit Geki me faisant coucou par sa fenêtre, avec sa tête de psychopathe réalisant une des plus grosses conneries qui soit.

Je m'inquiète, **T'as plutôt intérêt !** puis dévie le regard sur la fenêtre de la pièce à côté. J'aperçois un individu avec un chapeau blanc, de long cheveux noirs frisés, des lunettes oranges à verres rouges, tenant dans ses mains une espèce de lance pierre géant et semblant me viser avec je ne sais quel projectiles. _Hey mais ! _**Quoi ? **_Je reconnait ce nez ! _Vous l'avez sûrement compris, j'ai plus ou moins en face de moi un certain Usopp, tireur d'élite et membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. J'envoie un nouveau message à Geki.

_**Yoi, ya Usopp qui squatte chez toi (je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment il peut être là d'ailleurs) et il est en train de me mitrailler avec son lance pierre. Tu ne pourrais pas lui dire d'arrêter s'il te plait ?**_

_**Nop~~~**_

_**Comment ça Nop~~~ è_é**_

Je vois Geki trifouiller quelque chose avec son téléphone, sûrement envoie-t-il un SMS à quelqu'un, puis il se met à parler avec Usopp les fenêtres étant côte à côte. Je me détends légèrement, pensant qu'il aller le convaincre d'arrêter de me bombarder, quand j'entend soudain le bruit de la porte fenêtre se refermer. Je me retourne lentement et observe avec horreur mes frères me souriant et m'ayant enfermé à l'extérieur. _Oh le traitre, il a demandé de l'aide aux frangins ! _Je me retourne vers la fenêtre de mon soit disant « ami », et je vois avec désespoir une étrange lueur dans ses yeux ainsi que dans ceux du sniper. Je baisse mes yeux sur mon téléphone, venant de recevoir un message. De Geki, tiens donc…

_**C'est pas tout ça, mais je te conseille de rentrer, Usopp va s'entrainer au tir.**_

_**Je peux pas je suis enfermée dehors.**_

_**Oh quel dommage~~~ Bon bah amuse toi bien !**_

_**Hein ? Quoi ?**_

Pas de réponse. Puis Usopp se met à tirer une multitude de plantes que j'évite avec toute l'allégresse d'un hippopotame, quand j'en vois une se diriger droit sur mon visage et devinant que je ne pourrai l'éviter, je me met à hurler :

\- GEKI JE TE HAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS

Puis ce fut le noir total.

Je me réveille en sueur et essoufflée, avec l'impression d'être une proie pour je ne sais qui. Je suis cependant dans mon lit. Je me dirige vers le balcon, et pas la moindre trace de plante bizarroïde dans les environs. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine, en me demandant ce que j'avais fait à Geki pour mériter une chose pareil, même en cauchemar. Je ne vis pas derrière moi une étrange plante s'amusant à effacer l'historique de conversation avec Geki.

The End ¤_¤

* * *

Je tiens à remercier Geki, enfin MrGekigami. Oui on est voisins de 75m et oui des fois on a vraiment que des conneries du genre à faire (ou à s'imaginer). Il m'a été d'une grande aide pour trouver ce que pourrait faire Usopp dans notre monde, c'était tellement plus facile de me placer en victime, masochisme quand tu nous tiens. *sifflote*

Je n'ai plus de chapitre en stock, je suis désolée encore une fois **Oh bordel on dirait Bepo... **_Mais il est mignon Bepo D= _Je vais donc essayer dans faire un autre pour dans deux semaines. Cependant, si je n'arrive pas à avoir un quota de mots suffisants (j'essaye d'en avoir plus de 800), je transformerai ça en un chapitre de drabbles surement.

Sayonara Mina!

Miss Poulpy.


	6. D1

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Voici la suite. Mais je change de format. Comme il l'est dit dans le nouveau résumé, je poste également des drabbles (petit rappel : court texte de 100 mots). Petit défi personnel, et je peux enfin dévelloper mes idées sans me sentir génée par le nombre de mots.

Bref amusez vous bien.

Disclaimer : Humm... Nop One piece est pas encore à moi.

* * *

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Non mais franchement, c'était quoi tous ces rêves bizarres dans lesquels les personnages de One Piece faisaient apparition les uns après les autres chez elle. Pas que ça la dérangeait, mais les bleus s'accumulaient au fil des réveils. Si ça continuait ainsi, on la rebaptiserait la Schtroumfette. Elle n'eu cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus qu'une voix sortie de nulle part l'interrompit.

\- A partir de maintenant ton monde et celui de One Piece seront reliés.

Ok… Il va falloir penser à arrêter de fumer le papier peint, c'est pas bon pour la santé mentale.

* * *

Bon je suis généreuse, je vous met la suite maintenant (dans ma tête de cinglée, les deux se suivent plus ou moins).

A tout de suite au nouveau chapitre.

Miss Poulpy


	7. D2

Et hop voilà le deuxième.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait attention, je viens d'en poster un juste avant et les deux se suivent plus ou moins, à vous de voir.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Si One piece était mon oeuvre... Sans commentaire, ça serait surtout quelque chose de raté...

* * *

Quand l'équipage entier des Mugiwara avait débarqué d'un coup chez elle, elle se dit que finalement, elle n'avait rien fumé/ sniffé/ mangé d'anormal. Et quand cinq d'entre eux ce sont écriés : TOI en même temps, elle se dit que ces précédents rêves n'en étaient peut-être pas. Pendant qu'un blondinet aux sourcils enroulés se lamentait de ne pas avoir pu la rencontrer, contrairement aux deux sabreurs, la jeune femme se retourna vers le snipper une lueur folle dans les yeux.

\- Toi, tu vas voir, ma vengeance sera terrible.

Ussop déglutit pendant que Marine riait diaboliquement sous l'œil de l'équipage.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu (avec ou sans accent très bonne question).

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne soirée.

Miss Poulpy


	8. D3

Yo tout le monde.

Nouveau post, nouveau drabble, et voila enfin un Marine qui se ramène (j'ai abandonné le OS dessus, pas assez de mots).

Je remercie ceux qui ont rajouté ce recueil en favori ou qui me suivent depuis la dernière fois.

Je sais que certain penseront que cent mots par semaine c'est court, mais j'ai bientôt mes concours (dans trois petites semaines), donc je préfères garder les textes qu'il me reste pour quand même poster en période d'examen.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : One Piece m'appartient... Dans mes rêves les plus fous...

* * *

Sa conscience lui avait hurlé de partir dès qu'elle avait vu l'individu. Elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter. A cause de cela, elle était en train de courir pour sauver sa vie, après avoir donné son nom à son poursuivant. Elle arrive dans sa salle de classe essoufflée, ferme la porte et se plaque contre, dans l'espoir d'empêcher toute entrée. L'ensemble des personnes présentes la regarde choqués.

\- Que se passe-t-il Marine ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre au professeur que le mur fut détruit. Un poing de l'amour plus tard, et elle se faisait entrainer direction MarineFord.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine.

Miss Poulpy.


	9. D4

Yo tout le monde c'est Squeezie! Euh attendez mauvaise réplique...

**RAR :**

** MrGekigami :** Comment veux tu faire autrement que manger la bouche pleine... Bien puisque tu m'en a donné l'idée, je ferai peut-être une histoire, j'ai déjà un titre en tête (Les chroniques de Marine à MarineFord), mais quand j'aurai le temps, et je t'oblige à me donner des idées!

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à l'autre sadique là bas *pointe Oda du doigt*

* * *

Elle s'était dis que si elle le croisait un jour, elle ferait tout pour ne pas le tuer, malgré sa haine sans limite, histoire de ne pas finir en prison. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et la veine sur son front menaça d'exploser. Se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle sorti une corde de nul part et ligota l'homme après l'avoir assommé on ne sait comment. Elle alla s'installer à la foire pas loin. Devant son stand on pouvait lire :

BESOIN DE VOUS DÉFOULER? MARSHALL D TEACH EST FAIT POUR VOUS!

Cet abruti allait enfin servir à quelque chose.

* * *

Voilà le résultat d'une mauvaise humeur suite à la constatation que les concours m'empêcheront d'aller à la foire...

Si vous aimez la foire, faites les 1

Si vous aimez Teach en punchingball, faites le 2

Si vous aimez les deux, faites le 12 =D

Bref à la semaine prochaine ~~


	10. D5

Yo tout le monde. *évite un projectile non identifié*

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai deux semaines de retard, mais j'ai une excuse je vous le jure.

Ces deux dernières semaines j'étais en révisions pour mes concours, deux ans de cours en 12 jours, je crois n'avoir jamais étais aussi efficace. Bref je commence demain pour une période de quatre semaines (et je commence à paniquer). Je vais essayer de poster les week-end mais je ne garantie rien.

Bref, je vous poste les deux drabbles que j'aurais dû poster ces derniers week-end.

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais on peut toujours rêver, non?

* * *

Elle soupira une fois de plus. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle avait dû tuer quelqu'un dans une autre vie, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Se rapprochant de son compagnon, elle se demandait l'utilité d'un GPS comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois, à droite…

Et il tourna à gauche… Encore une fois… Elle laissa tomber l'idée du GPS et se dit qu'il va déjà falloir lui apprendre à différencier gauche et droite. Elle se dirigea donc vers le Marimo dans l'espoir de lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute.


	11. D6

Re Yo!

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, ceci est le deuxième que je poste aujourd'hui (qui aurait dû être posté ce week-end, et le précédent celui d'avant).

Encore désolée du retard, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais j'ai acheté l'île de Raftel (Rough-Tell pour ceux qui préfèrent), ça compte?

* * *

Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers la gare pour pouvoir aller en cours. Elle avait tellement l'habitude, le prendre 4 fois par jour, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de regarder où aller pour avoir son train. Elle aurait mieux fait de vérifier ce matin là. Une fois le train reparti, elle eu un drôle de pressentiment, elle releva donc la tête et aperçut la Franky Family, des ingénieurs de Galley-La Compagnie et une partie des Mugiwara.

-Attend nous Robin, on arrive!

-Oh merde…

C'est sûr, elle allait mourir. A moins que son sac soit assez lourd pour servir d'arme sur les ennemis?


	12. D7 à D11

Yo tous le monde, je suis de retour *évite une chaise volante* euh oups?

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce recueil est en hiatus. Je m'en excuse. Je viens de terminer mes concours écrits, sauf que les profs ont eu la bonne idée de nous remettre des cours dès lundi, et pas qu'un peu : notre emploi du temps est plus chargé que le reste de l'année. Je n'ai donc pas eu et n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, et je ne pense pas vraiment avoir la tête à ça pour être honnête, et je m'en excuse encore. Je devrais en avoir pour deux mois, je sais c'est long, mais peut-être que j'aurais une miraculeuse idée pour une suite pendant mon boulot et pourrais vous la poster.

Je vous poste donc mes derniers drabbles en un seul chapitre et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Et navrée **MllePortgas**, je continuerai ce recueil, mais pas avant un petit moment.

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, et vu ce qu'il me passe parfois par la tête, ce n'est pas plus mal.

* * *

Elle se reposait tranquillement dans un hamac au soleil, essayant de faire partir son teint cachet d'aspirine. Un premier pervers s'approcha d'elle et lui posa encore et toujours LA question.

-Marine, me ferais tu l'honneur de me montrer ta petite culotte ?

Un cuisinier en rogne est sur le point de frapper le squelette. La jeune femme répondit avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres après un ricanement .

-Mais qui te dis que j'en porte une ?

Coup critique, c'est super efficace. Les deux pervers s'envolent vers d'autres cieux. Et une cinglée se marre, jusqu'à en tomber de son hamac.

##########################################################################################################

Elle regardait les trois garnements, qui étaient sortis de son placard comme un remake du Monde de Narnia, s'amuser et rire ensemble. Puis l'allumette internationale s'endormit. Le plus jeune des trois pris un feutre qui trainait dans la pièce et s'apprêter à relier les tâches de rousseurs du dormeur sous l'œil attentif du blond. Prise d'une envie subite, elle couru chercher un livre et revint ensuite pour le mettre sous les yeux du jeune élastique humain.

-Tiens, essaye plutôt ces motifs là, ça fera moins brouillon.

Il n'y a pas à dire, apprendre l'astronomie est plus amusant de cette manière.

**(petite dédicace aux fics de Zialema, si vous ne connaissez pas, allez voir, je pense que vous allez apprécier)**

##########################################################################################################

Elle était assise dans un coin en train de déprimer. Pourquoi avoir proposé son idée. Des fois elle ferait mieux de fermer sa grande bouche. Elle avait voulu leur présenter quelque chose de son monde. Elle avait pourtant oublié le trou noir à la place de l'estomac du capitaine. Elle regarda ce dernier et prit un teint verdâtre inquiétant le renne, ainsi que le reste de l'équipage minus le morfale.

-Ca va Marine ?

-Non ça va pas ! Je vais être de 1 :ruinée et de 2 :malade.

Elle décida que plus JAMAIS elle n'emmènerait Luffy à un McDonald's.

##########################################################################################################

Comment elle avait atterri là restait un mystère. Elle se trouvait en ce moment même à MarineFord, à une certaine exécution qui nous a tous fait pleurer. Tout le monde la regardait, il faut dire qu'elle était apparue comme par magie. Elle hurla la première seule chose qui lui passa par la tête:

\- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS POSSIBLE, ON S'ABSENTE 2 MINUTES ET VOUS ME FAITES UNE GUERRE! VOUS FAITES HONTE A MON NOM ! MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ ÊTRE GENTILS ET TOUS RETOURNEZ VOUS COUCHER AVANT QUE JE M'ÉNERVE!

Ils s'exécutèrent, et Marine resta seule sur la place.

##########################################################################################################

Elle venait de trouver une alternative aux problèmes d'énergie qui faisaient rage. Avec cet homme , elle pourrait fournir la France entière en électricité sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Elle se rends donc chez lui, armée de pistolets à eau, la faiblesse ultime de l'individu, et s'apprête à le kidnapper s'il ne voulait pas coopérer.

-Hey Ener, tu as pensé à travailler chez EDF après ton échec à dominer le royaume des cieux?

La jeune fille grillée à point et ses armes réduites en cendres se tenait là. Il ne faut jamais rappelé à un mégalomane ses défaites.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine, dans deux mois si mes oraux ne se passent pas trop tard et si j'ai le temps d'écrire un peu.

Miss Poulpy


	13. Syndrome de la page blanche et Mugiwara

Salut à tous, je suis de retour. Enfin pas vraiment. J'ai juste eu un peu d'inspiration (en partant de mon syndrome de la page blanche, oui oui c'est un peu tordu).

Pour ceux qui me suivaient et puis même pour les autres, j'aurai pleinement le temps d'écrire dans *regarde son calendrier* aller trois bonnes semaines, le temps de passer mes oraux de concours (parce que oui j'ai réussi une partie de mes nombreux écrits).

**Avant le nouveau One-Shot (oui un OS ça faisait longtemps), j'ai un petit message à faire passer :**

Je ne sais pas si plusieurs d'entre vous êtes déjà au courant, mais un individu du nom de Jason Matthieu sur Google Book (ou Jason Maskerade sur d'autres plateformes web), s'est amusé à plagier mot pour mot de nombreuses fanfictions et à les vendre sous format papier. J'ai appris ceci sur ce site justement par un auteur, et après vérifications, j'ai été choquée de voir que nombreuses sont les histoires que j'ai lues et qui ont été copiées. Je vous met donc en garde, pour les auteurs qui n'étaient pas au courant, et vous conseille de vérifier si vous n'êtes pas concernés et de le signaler aux différentes plateformes si c'est le cas.

Je suis autant en colère que les auteurs plagiés et je les soutiens. Nous écrivons pour le plaisir et pour vous faire plaisir, et il est donc révoltant que certains se fassent de l'argent à l'aide d'un travail qui n'est pas le leur en plus d'être totalement gratuit pour le lecteur.

Alors si jamais tu lis ceci Jason de la Mierda, je te jure que si tu oses continuer, l'apocalypse ne sera rien par rapport à ce que l'on te fera.

**Fin du message**

Bref, après ce coup de gueule je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire n'appartient qu'à moi (et à ma folie)!

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres. **C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelque chose…** _Sans commentaires… _Je disais donc, c'était un matin comme les autres, et je trainais devant mon ordi, à la recherche d'inspiration pour une histoire qui pourrait être drôle. **Toute la nuance est dans la pourrait ! **_J'ai dis sans commentaires… _Et le petit soucis, c'est que trouver des conneries pour nos héros favoris, c' est pas le plus compliqué, le plus dur est de les mettre en place, les agencer de manière à ce que l'histoire ne soit pas sans queue ni tête. Et donc, me voilà, installée devant mon écran, à marmonner dans la barbe que je n'ai pas.

-Non mais sérieux, les idées c'est bien, mais si ça fait trois lignes, c'est vraiment pas assez… Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

Je retourne donc mon fauteuil, vous savez, ceux dans lesquelles on s'amuse à dire : « Je vous attendais M. Bond. » , non ? Bah tant pis pour vous, moi ça m'éclate parfois. Je lève donc mon regard vers les Mugiwara qui se tenaient derrière moi.

-Dites, vous n'auriez pas une idée, parce que je commence à en avoir marre du syndrome de la page blanche.

En regardant bien l'équipage, je me dis que cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. En effet entre un capitaine qui vide encore mes réserves de sucreries _Mon chocolaaaaat_, une navigatrice avec une étrange étincelle dans le regard ,**Ça sens pas bon pour tes économies ça**, un renne en admiration devant les peluches trainant dans la pièce, ainsi que quelques pervers fouillant dans mon armoire… Attendez voir …

\- ÔTEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE MES SOUS VÊTEMENTS ESPÈCES DE CRÉTINS DÉGÉNÉRÉS DU BULBE !

Je disais donc : deux des plus grands pervers que le monde de One Piece n'ait jamais porté viennent gentiment de dire bonjour à la porte de mon placard, un Marimo qui fait sa sieste **Au moins il fait pas de conneries lui**, une archéologue qui lit tranquillement mes vieux bouquins d'histoire du lycée _Peut-être que je devrai lui passer ceux de grec plus tard, ça doit pas être plus compliqué que les Ponéglyphes… _Bon qui me reste-t-il ? Ussop ? Nan, déjà, il risque de raconter n'importe quoi **Et ce que tu fais par hasard toi c'est quoi ? **_Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. _Ensuite, j'ai toujours une vengeance que je dois lui infliger… La corvée des plantes peut-être ? Je sais, ça doit pas trop l'embêter, mais ça me rend service et comme j'ai pas vraiment de quoi le menacer…

Je cherche donc notre tête à coiffer géante _Quoi vous ne trouvez pas que c'est le cas avec sa coupe de cheveux qui change tout le temps ? _Mais je n'observe pas la moindre trace du charpentier. Je suis prise d'un doute. Où peut-il bien être ? Et surtout que peut-il faire dans cet appartement sans surveillance et sans le faire exploser ? **Très bonne question ! **Je me lève et bouscule le reste de l'équipage sur mon passage et sans oublier quelques recommandations.

\- Luffy, tu cesses de manger mon chocolat. Non Nami, je pourrai me débrouiller, c'est pas contre toi mais je tiens à mon argent. Oui Zoro, c'est déjà le matin mais tu peux te recoucher. Ussop tu ne touches pas à mon matériel de chimie, sous peine de finir de corvée des plantes jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. ET BORDEL LES DEUX PERVERS, NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MON PLACARD SINON JE VOUS JURE QUE MES FRINGUES SERONT LA DERNIÈRE CHOSE AU MONDE QUE VOUS VERREZ !

Je m'éclipse en apercevant du coin de l'œil que Chopper est parti se cacher à l'envers _Flute j'ai dû crier trop fort _et en entendant le petit rire flippant de Robin. Je cherche le cyborg dans tout l'appartement _Mais bordel, où se cache-t-il, il fait plus de deux mètres de haut ! _**Dans ton… **_N'OSE MÊME PAS TERMINER CETTE PHRASE ! _Puis j'arrive dans le salon. Et je ne sais pas si je doit rire ou pleurer devant ce qu'il se passe sous mes yeux. Peut-être que m'évanouir peut aussi être une bonne idée ? Ouai on va faire ceci. Et je tombe donc dans les pommes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous aimeriez bien le savoir hein ?

J'hésite à vous le dire.

Mais genre vraiment beaucoup.

.

.

.

.

Ok, je vais le faire.

.

.

.

.

Petit conseil de poulpe, si jamais Franky se ramène chez vous comme par magie. Ne jamais, O GRAND JAMAIS, lui proposer de regarder Transformers à la télévision. La nature profonde du moindre appareil électrique de votre habitation serait alors changée à tout jamais, ou alors jusqu'à ce que l'on vous rembourse l'appareil en question, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver avec la navigatrice radine que nous connaissons.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (ça fais toujours plaisir) et à faire passer le message du début sur ce site ou même à votre entourage qui pourrait acheter ces histoires plagiées.

Gros bisous baveux.

Miss Poulpy


End file.
